Języki hiperborejskie
Cechy charakterystyczne Języki hiperborejskie są w większości umiarkowanie fleksyjne (choć zdarzają się i izolacja, i aglutynacja) i lewogłowowe. Występują w nich prefiksy, sufiksy, jak również zjawisko charakterystyczne - ablaut. Dość częsta jest też odmiana czasownika przez rodzaje i ewidencjalność, rzadziej występuje natomiast odmiana przez osoby. Jeśli chodzi o fonologię, często pojawiają się skomplikowane zbitki spółgłoskowe i palatalizacja, rzadkością są zaś spółgłoski zwarto-szczelinowe. Inną ciekawostką jest dwunastkowy system liczbowy. Nazwa rodziny jest luźną (inspirowaną mitologią grecką) kalką noliczańskiej nazwy Galid ayruto čargak 'języki dzikiej północy'. Prajęzyk Fonologia :Sylaby miały postać (s)C(r, l, y, w)V(r l n) Słownictwo Rekonstruowany leksykon prajęzyka wskazuje wyraźnie na lud koczowniczy, rządzony przez autokratycznych wodzów (*''anthioku''). Charakterystyczne jest że rzeczownik 'koń' (*''yar-moulu'') pochodzi od czasownika 'jeździć' (*''mala''), a nie odwrotnie. Nazwą własną mogło być *''Amelu(ya) zenohi'' 'wielcy, wspaniali jeźdźcy', co dało początek nazwie Mylzianów. Pewne wyrazy wskazują na kontakty handlowe z Prakusajrytami. Należą tu choćby nazy metali: złota (prakusajryckie *''haijam'', prahiperborejskie *''haizama''), miedzi (k. *''akəmūtl'', h. *''kamuthu'') czy brązu (k. *''birg'', h. *''brigi''). Większość rdzeni miała charakter czasownikowy, a rzeczowniki i przymiotniki były w większości tworami derywacji. Języki potomne Przedstawione tu języki hiperborejskie to jedynie cztery najlepiej znane, w rzeczywistości istnieje ich ponad 70. Ika-Melźañ (mylziański) *pt kt > t: *ptagua 'ogień' > *tagua > tagwa > tagva *ph th kh > p t k: *narthi 'powietrze' > narac *Ci > C' (przed samogłoską): *skentia' '7' > skent'a > sk'et'a > šteca *u > w (przed samogłoską): *huara 'ciąć' > *hwara > fara *e > 'e se 'aby' > śe *i u > e o (w sylabach parzystych licząc od końca; w nieparzystych zanikają; /i/ pozostawia po sobie palatalizację, oprócz pozycji przed spółgłoską przedniojęzykową): prothi 'kumys' > proc *î > e : *khaitînu 'kot' > käten 'kocię' *ai > ä (akcentowane) ; e (nieakcentowane): *tumail- > tmäl- 'czarny' *oi > ö (akcentowane) ; ü (nieakcentowane): *doila 'woda' > dölä *ei > 'i: mleinar- 'magiczny' > mľinar 'dziw' *ui > i: *guirî 'głowa' > gire *ui > ü (po spółgłosce przedniojęzykowej) > luiter 'biały' > lücer- *au > o: *splautu 'pępek' > splot 'brzuch' *ou > u: *zouriŋa 'jezioro' > zurma *eu > 'ü: *seun(u)-kasaku 'spadanie liści' > śunkasak 'jesień' *an en in on un în > a e i u u e : *blanku 'pustka' > blak 'noc'; *dento 'ramię' > jeto; *tinkro 'pająk' > cikro; *diompha 'strumień' > jupa; *rumpla 'dziura' > šu-rupla 'górnik'; *drîns- > dres- 'słaby' *TarT TerT TorT TalT TelT TolT > TraT TreT TroT TlaT TleT TloT: kharma 'bajka' > krama ; derlo 'pazur' > drelo ; storp- 'radosny' > strop- 'pijany' *TirT TurT TilT TulT > TreT TroT TleT TloT: milhî 'jeżyna' > mleve , dulgam- 'słodki' > dlogam- *po /n l r/ i zbitkach kończących się na /w/ pojawia się pełnogłos: *nargi 'wilk' > naraž *'e 'ü > 'a 'u (przed twardą) : *skleuthu 'piasek' > *skľüt > skľut 'ziemia' *t' d' s' z' n' l' > c j ś ź ñ ľ: *noisue 'oko' > nöśve *r' > r: *zaria 'nos' > *zar'a > zara *p' b' w' m' > p b v m (przed /e i ü/ lub spółgłoską): *phetulo 'gruszka' > p'etlo > petlo *p' b' w' m' > py by vy my (przed pozostałymi samogłoskami) > beraki 'źrebię' > byaraš *k' g' > š ž: *kueidi- 'zielony' > švij- *ŋ' > ñ : *ŋelhati 'namiot' > ñelvac *ŋ > m: *roiŋo 'kość' > römö *h' > y : *hezu 'usta' > *h'ez > h'az > yaz *st' sk' > śt št: *goste 'wątroba' > gośte *pw, hw > f: *phuoli 'czas' > foľ 'rok' *h > v : *glîhu 'szyja' > glev *w > f (przed bezdźwięczną): *wisko '8' > *v'sko > fsko *w > v (gdzie indziej): *glowo '11' > glovo *yl- yr- > źl źr: *yarmoulu 'koń' > *yramul > źramul Fonologia końcowa Ai-Zabuoth *sp st sk > f th sh: *splautu 'pępek' > flaud; *goste 'wątroba' > goth 'żołądek' ; *skagai 'robak' > shagai *ph th kh > f th x: *phetulo 'gruszka' > fetul *khaitînu 'kot' > *xaitîn > *haitîn *samogłoski w wygłosie > 0: *huara 'ciąć' > sho-huar 'miecz' *p t k > b d g (w wygłosie) : *beraki 'źrebię' > berag 'nastolatek' *yî > yi (w nagłosie): Yîphrotha 'nazwa rzeki (myl. Yeprota) > Yifnoth *yî, îy > i: *bayîke 'młot' > baïg *wî, îw > u: *rîwakha 'wiatr' > ruah 'dusza' *ye > yi (w sylabach zamkniętych): *yekî '1' > yig *eu > î: *skleuthu 'piasek' > shlîth 'pył' *ei ey > i: *kueidi- 'zielony' > kuïdi (niekiedy ei > ai: *phrei '12' > fnai) *ou ow > u: *zouriŋa 'jezioro' > zuring 'morze' (niekiedy ou > au: *klou '3' > klau) *ai au oi > ae ao oe (przed wygłosowym /l r m n ŋ/): *kelaino 'fragment' > kelaen; roiŋo 'kość' > roeng *er ir > ei i (w wygłosie sylaby): derlo 'pazur' > deïl *w > 0: *wisko '8' > ish *y > 0 (między samogłoskami): *bayali 'tyłek' > baal *z > 0 (przed spółgłoską i w wygłosie) : *mazd- 'mądry' > mad *h > 0 (przed spółgłoską i w wygłosie): *moilaha 'błoto' > *moilah > moila 'bagno' *ŋ > g (w nagłosie i po spółgłosce); ng (gdzie indziej)zmiana czysto fonetyczna: : *ŋelhati 'namiot' > gelhad; roiŋo 'kość' > roeng *x > k (po /ŋ/): *wiŋkhu 'siostra' > *inx > ink *x > h (gdzie indziej): *rîwakha 'wiatr' > *ruax > ruah 'duch' *pt kt > fth kth: *ptagua 'ogień' > fthagu 'pożar'; *ktanida 'potwór' > kthanid *mp nt ŋk > pp tt kk: *zonkari 'światło księżyca' > zokkar 'blask'; *skentia '7' > shetti *mb nd ŋg > m n ng: *zinde 'lilia' > zin, *ambasu > ammas 'tchórz' *pr br fr mr kr gr > pn bn fn mn kn gn: *prothi 'kumys' > pnoth 'piwo'; *brazira 'step' > bnazi 'pustynia'; *grabue 'żmija' > gnabu *W wygłosie często dodaje się końcówkę -(o)th nieznanego pochodzenia, zwłaszcza w wyrazach jednosylabowych, np. *hezu 'usta' daje zabuothskie hezuth zamiast **he. Fonologia końcowa Ēk-Orapu Jest to język wyjątkowy wśród hiperborejskich, gdyż dopuszcza jedynie sylaby typu CV. Inne osobliwości to dziesiątkowy system liczbowy i odmiana czasownika przez osoby. Są one zapewne skutkami oddziaływania jakiegoś substratu. *pr phr br mr pl phl bl ml > pw phw bw mw: *mleinaraku 'magia' > mwēnāgu; *brazira 'step' > bwasira *kr khr gr ŋr kl khl gl ŋl > kw khw gw ŋw: *grabue 'żmija' > gwabō 'smok' *tr thr dr > č čh j: *sl > ł: *slut- 'łatwy' > łut- 'lekki' *s > sa (w nagłosie przed spółgłoską): *skagai 'robak' > sakagē *e o > a: *goste 'wątroba' > gāta *Vr Vl Vs > V: *narthi 'powietrze' > nāthi *ai ia > ē: *tumail- > tumēl- 'czarny'; *skentia' '7' > sakatē *au ua > ō: *seunu 'liść' > *saunu > sōnu; *huara 'ciąć' > hōla *ara > ā: *mleinaraku 'magia' > mwēnāgu *ui > ū: *guirî 'głowa' > gūli 'mózg' *î > i (po spółgłosce przedniojęzykowej) *î > u: *îrau 'gwiazda' > ulō *an > ą: *dento 'ramię' > dąda 'ręka' *in > ę: *tinkro 'pająk' > tękwa *un > ǫ: *rumpla 'dziura' > lǫpwa *z > s: *zaria 'nos' > salē *r > l *w > v: *wisko '8' > vīko Fonologia końcowa Êgh-Unthere *sp st sk > f th x: *splautu 'pępek' > flôto; *goste 'wątroba' > gothe 'żołądek' ; *skagai 'robak' > xaghê *ph th kh > v dh gh: *phetulo 'gruszka' > vetulo; *khaitînu 'kot' > *ghêtîno *b d g > v dh gh (między samogłoskami) *z > d (w nagłosie): *zinde 'lilia' > dinne *ai au > ê ô: *khaitînu 'kot' > *ghêtîno; *îrau 'gwiazda' > îrô *ei oi eu ou > i u: *gleitu 'dziewczyna' > glito 'córka'; *seunu 'liść' > suno *ie uo > i u: *kiedu 'kwiat' > kido; *phuoli 'czas' > vule *i u (w wygłosie) > e o: *narthi 'powietrze' > narte > ńaťe *i u (przed samogłoską) > y w: *zaria 'nos' > darya 'twarz' *ŋ > n: *roiŋo 'kość' > rino *mp nt ŋk > pp tt kk: *zonkari 'światło księżyca' > dokkare; *skentia '7' > *xettya > xetťa *mb nd ŋg > mm nn nn: *zinde 'lilia' > dinne, *ambasu > ammaso 'tchórz' *pr br fr mr kr gr > pn bn fn mn kn gn: *prothi 'kumys' > pnodhe 'piwo'; *brazira 'step' > bnazera 'pustynia'; *grabue 'żmija' > gnavwe *rt rd rs rz rl rn > tt dd ss zz ll nn > ť ď ś ź ľ ń: *narthi 'powietrze' > *narte > ńaťe, *derlo 'pazur' > * ďeľo *lt ld ls lz ln > tt dd ss zz nn > ť ď ś ź ń: * gold- 'mądry' > goď- *synkopa: *yalam- 'możliwy' > yalm- *Harmonia palatalna: gdy w yrazie powstała jedna spółgłoska miękka, wszystkie /t d s z n l/ ulegają palatalizacji Fonologia końcowa Porównanie - liczby Kategoria:Języki sztuczne a priori